Mafia life
by CloudGuardian55
Summary: Akashi's life in the mafia, including his love life with one Kuroko Tetsuya. Yaoi, Bad language, violence, Hard-core I guess. The rating will go up in certain chapters! BOYXBOY
1. Mafia Life

A/n: This is a really last minute post as my vacation actually starts tomorrow, but I really wanted to post this. I know it's short but this is just a little test run to see if I should continue the fic or not. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, only the plot is mine.

* * *

><p>*Bang!* the shot echoed throughout the warehouse, the noise was louder than a normal shot as the warehouse was empty. Except for the heterochromatic, red haired, Akashi Seijuro. Smoke came from the recently fired gun that Akashi held in his hand as if it were nothing but a toy.<p>

The reason for him being in the ware house was what happened earlier that day. He had made a deal with another mafia family, but when he got to the meeting place (The ware house) the man had brought counterfeit money instead of the real thing. Only then did Akashi order his men, who were waiting outside if anything happened, to kill the buyer's subordinates. Soon all that was left was the weak scum, who was trembling in fear on the floor, otherwise known as the boss of "The Green Sapphire" group. They were supposedly the best mafia group in Japan, but in less than ten minutes Akashi had "Broke" them.

The red head had only assembled his "Family" only two years ago so many people did not know about them. Akashi was a good strategist, but he was also a very skilled fighter. If you were bothering him and he glared at you, or even so much as looked at you, well you were as good as dead. The red head started to walk away from the scene but turned around to take one more look at the dead mafia boss. The body held no life in it, bleeding from the wound in his chest. Akashi smirked to himself.

"I wasted my time with this piece of shit," He thought, "This was just too easy."

* * *

><p>About 10 miles away, Kuroko Tetsuya was having a very calm and relaxing day as he sat on his couch in his apartment. Except for one thing, Nigou the 1 year old husky was running around crazily in the semi-small apartment.<p>

"Wait Nigou!" Kuroko called after the hyper active dog. The husky barked back as if they were communicating between each other. Kuroko sighed,

"I give up!" Nigou then went to his master and licked his face in a happy and friendly way. Kuroko laughed, smiling at the dog in his lap.

"Good boy" Kuroko praised the puppy. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Kuroko's head popped up at the sound and stood up and started walking toward the noise.

"Who is it?" He called out. The response was not the voice expected to hear.

"It's Akashi Seijuro." Kuroko opened the door a bit cautiously and said,

"I didn't expect you to come over…" Nigou then ran up to the stranger that was intruding his home and started barking and growling. Kuroko then picked up the puppy and scolded him,

"Hey, be nice Nigou!" Akashi laughed at Kuroko's antics as he put down Nigou. The shadow tilted his head to the side, curious as to why Akashi was laughing at him.

"Sorry Tetsuya, it's just funny is all. It's also kind of cute." Akashi explained. Kuroko blushed at the red heads words and smiled slightly,

"Oh... Um… Akashi-Kun?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?" The shadow asked. Akashi smiled and answered,

"Because I didn't have any plans and I wanted to see you. Can't I come see my boyfriend?" Kuroko leaned toward Akashi and kissed him passionately, breaking apart soon as the need to breath interrupted them. Kuroko pulled away leaving a thin strand of saliva still connecting the two of them.

"You're always welcome here…"

* * *

><p>An: So how did you like it? Good? Bad? Great? Needs improvement? Sucks? Should I continue it? Leave a review to let me know what you thought! Sayonara!


	2. Past And Present

A/n: 'Sup! I finally finished the second chapter of this fic! I was really encouraged to continue this by your reviews and follows/Favorites. I already have some good Ideas for the next chapter so that might even be up in the next couple of days (No promises though). So I hope you enjoy this chap!

Disclaimer: I don't own so please don't sue! I only own the plot!

Warnings: Very OOC, BoyXBoy, Yaoi

**Mafia life Ch. 2**

As soon as Akashi had left Kuroko's apartment, the shadow had threw himself onto his bed and sighed,

"How did I ever fall for that guy anyway?"

* * *

><p>*Past*<p>

Two years ago Kuroko had only been an ordinary 19 year old boy, still in college and looking for a job to make some money. Kuroko was pretty smart, a bit above average, but it wasn't enough to get him a decent job. He was not really that athletic, but he did have a talent for not being noticed as he was like a phantom. Often at times, people would not notice the bluenette during school because he sat at the back and made no sound. Some thought it was creepy but others thought it was cool.

One day when he came home to his apartment he found a letter in front of his door. It was a job offering, but for no ordinary job. It was a job to work for the mafia as an assassin. It had high pay and they would give him whatever he needed. The mafia family was "The Green Sapphire". He had accepted the offer and showed up at the meeting place the next day. One of the subordinates told Kuroko he would become Akashi's assistant but also help on infiltrating other mafia group's bases. A couple months later Akashi had started to take a liking to Kuroko and the shadow returned those feelings. They soon started dating, but at first it was kind of awkward between them, but as time passed they became closer to each other.

Kuroko loved Akashi and Akashi loved Kuroko, but their relationship was a little more complicated. Kuroko was at first very scared of losing Akashi if someone wanted revenge for whatever reason, after all, this is the mafia. But Akashi then told him that he didn't have to worry about things like that as he was strong and had excellent fighting skills, not to mention he had body guards everywhere. Kuroko's worry lessened at Akashi's words and was soon not afraid anymore. Now Kuroko often accompanied Akashi to meetings with other mafia groups, unless of course Akashi deemed it too dangerous.

* * *

><p>*Back to present time*<p>

"Boss!" a man yelled while running into Akashi's office, "We 'ave an offer from another group, they want to trade information 'bout other groups in return for money."

Akashi stood up from his desk and smirked, "Sure, why not. Schedule the meeting for six PM at the night club downtown."

The man bowed, "Yes boss!" And then left running out of his office. **Now I gotta call Tetsuya** Akashi thought as he picked up his iPhone and found his boyfriend number. The phone rang two times before it was answered.

"Moshi Moshi?" A soft voice came from the other end.

"Tetsu, I have a meeting today at six and you're accommodating me" Akashi announced (Did I mention Akashi could be kind of demanding at times?).

Kuroko sighed, "Fine I'll be there, where is the meeting place?"

Akashi smirked at having won this battle and replied, "Downtown at the night club called 'The Moonlight Lounge'. Don't worry I'll come by your place and pick you up."

Kuroko rolled his eyes, of course Akashi would pick someplace like this to meet. "Fine I'll be ready by then." Kuroko spoke into the hand-held device.

"Oh by the way, be sure to wear something… Erotic. Bye!" Akashi hung up. Kuroko had no idea on what to say to that.

* * *

><p>"Baka Akashi-Kun… Telling me to wear something erotic…" Kuroko mumbled while pacing around his small apartment. "Okay, if Akashi-Kun wants me to wear something like that, then I will." He immediately went to his closet and pulled out a pair of black tight leather pants that Akashi had gotten him for his birthday last year. The shadow then searched his closet for a shirt to go with the pants. Minutes later Kuroko pulled out a shirt that was a light blue color, the top wasn't loose but wasn't too tight as it hugged his body showing of his body frame. As he put on his clothes Nigou ran into his room and barked at the bluenette.<p>

"How do you like it Nigou? Too much?" The boy said to the puppy who barked happily as if to say it was perfect. The shadow smiled at the pup and chuckled slightly,

"You're the best Nigou, now what time is it?" Kuroko turned his head and looked over to the clock that sat on the night stand next to his bed. The clock read 5:53 PM.

"He should be here any minute now. I wonder if he will approve of my attire." Kuroko spoke out loud but to no one in particular. At exactly six o'clock there was a knock on the door, Kuroko walked up to the door and opened it. The shadow was now standing face to face with a red-haired Akashi Seijuro. Akashi's mouth was open as he took in the sight of Kuroko, when he told Kuroko to wear something erotic this was far from what he expected the bluenette to do. The light blue shirt didn't fully cover up Kuroko's pale smooth skin as it exposed some of his stomach. **I could just take him right here, right now. Damn, when did I get to be such a pervert? **

"Are we gonna go or not?" Kuroko asked, slightly impatient at Akashi's staring and drooling over his body. Akashi immediately snapped out of his perverted world and shook his head to clear his mind.

"Yeah, let's go." Akashi answered collecting himself and mind in the process. The two men walked out of the building and stepped into the limo that was parked in front of Kuroko's building. People who were on the street were staring at the pair with confused, and sometimes disgusted looks. **Why did he have to pick the limo?** Kuroko thought.

Several minutes later the limo pulled up to a building with a sign that was lit up with blue and white lights. The sign read, "The Moon Light Lounge".

* * *

><p>An: I left you with some what of a cliffy :3 So how was it? Leave a review and tell me what you think of this chap! It makes me happy :) Also I will try to include some lemons in the next chap. Sayonara!


	3. Coming Together As One

Hey Minna! OMG I AM SO SORRY! First i'm very sorry for not updating any of my stories for like almost 2 years! If you read my other story SAFE i'll be updating that in a few days! I'm going to be going to high school soon so I probably will update every other week on the weekends :) Also, I don't really know where I want this story to go so Ilif you guys have any ideas then leave some suggestions and maybe I'll use them :D I'd appreciate that! NOW ONTO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND I DONT CLAIM THIS WORK TO BE MINE! I ONLY MADE UP THE PLOT OF THIS STORY! IT IS FANMADE!

* * *

><p><span>Mafia Life Ch. 3<span>

Akashi and Kuroko walked into the club after Akashi showed his I.D to a body guard and he opened the door to let them through. The scent of sweat and sex in the air was intoxicating. There were a hell of a lot of people in that club and Kuroko hated it. He wanted to get out of there fast but he knew he had to do this for Akashi. The mafia boss had rented a private room for the meeting to take place in so as to not be disturbed for the evening. As they were both escorted to the room Akashi could not keep his eyes off Kuroko, he just looked too damn hot in that outfit. I guess this is payback for me telling him to wear something erotic… Akashi thought. The man that he was meeting there was already sitting down on the black leather couch in the center of the room. The meeting started and Akashi introduced Kuroko to the other man. The man kept eyeing Kuroko which was starting to piss him off. After all, Kuroko was his, and Akashi didn't like sharing. The man than started talking to Kuroko, asking him why he worked for Akashi. Of course Kuroko lied and said that his family was in this line of work too and that's how he came across Akashi's family. The meeting had overall gone very well, the client had left happy which left Akashi and Kuroko alone.

"Tetsuya, I forgot to tell you how good you look in your attire this evening." Akashi complemented the bluenette.

"Wow Akashi-kun, you're such a gentleman" Kuroko said sarcastically, "what's with you and telling me to wear something erotic? Perverted Akashi-kun." Akashi had blushed at Kuroko's words,

"Well… um… t-the client wanted it, y-yeah that's it! Yup!" Kuroko gave Akashi a look that told him to just shut up. The bluenette had leaned over and kissed Akashi passionately on the lips. Akashi in turn grabbed Kuroko's ass that was being confined by the black leather pants he was wearing.

"Let's get you out of these tight clothes shall we?" Akashi suggested, and in second both of them were completely naked facing each other. "I love you so much Tetsuya…" Akashi whispered in the smaller mans ear and bit his neck softly.

"Ahhh! Akashi-kun!" Kuroko moaned as he felt Akashi's teeth graze against his sensitive skin. Akashi then licked at the small mark he had left to comfort the bluenette. He then held Kuroko's length in his hand and took it into his warm mouth. The emperor used his tongue to play with the head which had almost sent Kuroko over the edge until Akashi stopped. Kuroko whimpered a little as the warmth of Akashi's mouth had been taken out of his reach. The slightly larger man then cupped Kuroko's face and pressed both of their lips together, his tongue asking for permission to enter the bluenettes warm cavern, which was easily achieved. Kuroko then felt Akashi's tongue brush against his own. Akashi they broke the kiss as a small trail of saliva dripped down his lips. "W-we shouldn't do this here… What if someone s-see's?" Akashi looked into Kuroko's eyes and said

"I don't care. I want you right now, plus you owe me". Kuroko looked at Akashi questioningly,

"I owe you? For what?" The heterochromatic man smirked,

"For getting me hard of course". Kuroko's face and ears turned a deep red, and he stuttered as he spoke.

"B-baka Akashi-Kun saying e-embarrassing things like that…" Akashi took that as his chance, and pulled the bluenette closer to him and started to lick his sensitive nipples. Kuroko moaned softly as Akashi enjoyed toying with his body,

"Ah! P-please!" Akashi stopped his actions and asked,

"What do you want me to do? You have to tell me what you want Tetsuya or else I won't know." Kuroko mumbled something under his breath that couldn't be heard by the mafia boss. "What did you say Tetsuya? I couldn't hear you."

"I said please fuck me..." Kuroko said, not being able to look directly at Akashi as he spoke.

"Glad to hear, I accept your offer!" Akashi smirked. Akashi dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Kuroko's eyes widened at the sight of the bottle,

"Why do you carry that stuff around with you?!" Akashi replied slyly,

"You never know when it will come in handy with you since you're so needy". Kuroko slightly pouted,

"I'm not needy… Perverted Akashi-kun…"

"Tetsuya, it's not called being perverted, it's called being prepared. Just like how I'm going to prepare you right now". As he finished his sentence he grabbed Kuroko's hips and flipped him on his chest so that his ass was in the air, giving Akashi a wonderful view. The mafia boss could feel his cock getting even harder by the second.

"Akashi-kun! What are you-" Kuroko gasped as he felt a lube covered finger enter his tight hole. Akashi then added a second finger and started to slowly stretch him.  
>"Mmh!" Kuroko tried to restrain himself from moaning but found himself quickly failing. After a minute more of the preparation, Akashi then took some lube in his hand and covered his length with it. He felt the cold liquid slide over his heat which he then positioned at the bluenettes entrance.<p>

"Ready?" Akashi asked. Kuroko nodded, which signaled Akashi to enter. As the mafia boss put himself into the smaller man, he could feel the heat of the walls surrounding him. Akashi was truly in ecstasy at that moment in time.

"S-shit…! You're still so tight even though I prepared you!" Akashi moaned. Kuroko couldn't reply because he was so into it, he would never admit it but he loved the feeling of Akashi inside of him. Kuroko slightly arched his back when his partner had hit his sweet spot. Akashi was getting close and he knew Kuroko was too. He had always made sure that his lover had felt good during this moment of being one, he always put Kuroko's pleasure before his even though they both had felt insanely good each time.

"Akashi-Kun! Ahhh! I'm going to-!" The greatest sensation washed over the bluenettes body as he came, his cum dripping down onto the cushions below him. Soon after Akashi had cummed inside the smaller man, as he pulled out his own cum ran down between Kuroko's legs. As they caught their breath, Akashi took Kuroko into his arms and whispered,

"I love you so much Tetsuya". Kuroko smiled at Akashi's words.

"I love you too Seijuro".

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if words aren't spelled correctly or my grammar is bad, I didn't edit it cause I wanted to upload it right after I finished writing it! So yeah, hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions please leave a review or PM me and we can talk about it :D Sayonara Minna-san!


End file.
